


His game

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: In fact, he's always wondered why someone's hair comes in two colors.
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	His game

**Author's Note:**

> i have to say,English is not my mother tongue so u may find some terrible mistakes,plz tell me:）

"You lost the game, " Tru said in a very neutral tone. "The only penalty for getting the most votes right now is for you to pull that golden lock of hair…of Ferus's head. "

Anakin almost jumped up from the chair.To make fun of Ferus? It's hard to imagine something like this could happen.Darra looked at him with pride, so he knew right away that she had done it, but the people who had agreed to play this game had also gambled and lost, he had no reason to be special.“That's unfair!”He shouted,“you know he'll never agree that!”

"You just asked me to ask Master Tachi why she was named Tachi. "Darra said,“That's fair,Anakin,go.Don't keep us waiting.” 

He was tempted to say no, but it was clear that Darra wasn't going to back down, and it wasn't anyone else who suggested playing this game in the first place, it was him. Anakin stood there for a moment, then mustered his courage and made his way to the lobby of the Temple. It was afternoon, he thought.Ferus was probably practicing his lightsaber,this well mannered Padawan even seems to have a fixed schedule. Anakin walked to the door.For his hesitates,Darra poked him in the back.

“What are you waiting for?”she said,“waiting for him to walk up and ask you what you need?That's so romantic. You like it,huh?”

Anakin glared at her. He hesitated. Ferus was not the only one practicing in the room, there were other apprentices he couldn't name. It seemed that the longer he stood there, the stranger they looked at him.

He couldn't imagine doing Darra's bidding in front of so many people, but if he called Ferus out of the room for such a ridiculous reason, other apprentices will laugh at him for the rest of his life. Before he could think of anything better, Darra got impatient and looked sternly at Tru. "Tell me,"she said,"Has he always been so timid? "

"I didn't! " Anakin retorted without thinking. "There are too many of them! There was no one around when I asked you to ask Master Tachi. I said it wasn't fair! "

Darra looked at him for a moment. "Well, " she said, "let's make things a little more fair. "

She took a deep breath.Anakin had a very bad feeling about this,before he could stop her, she stepped into the room and stood in the doorway, waving to Ferus. "Hi,Ferus!" She said without timidity,“Anakin has something…well,he really wants to tell you personally, but he seems embarrassed. Can you come out?”

When she finished, everyone in the room stopped practicing and all eyes were on Anakin, as if he had just declared he is a sith lord. "What do you have to say, Anakin? " Ferus put down his lightsaber, looking incredulous. "About the…mission? "

"No! " Anakin quickly denied.He tried to pin it all on Darra, but when he looked back, she smiled at him and left the room like a victorious general.Ferus looked at him suspiciously, as if he were reassessing Anakin's expressive powers again.A padawan who was sparring with Ferus burst out laughing and said in a soft tone, "Did Ferus forget about your date,Anakin? "She looked very friendly, but Anakin's face was still red."I…I just have something want to say, " he stammered. "Just come out for a minute!”

He heard Tru started sighing behind him. Ferus nodded at that Padawan, then put the lightsaber back on his belt and walked toward Anakin. Darra pulled Tru to the corner like a child entering a movie theater at the first time. It's so ridiculous. Anakin's mind went blank.How could he explain it to Ferus,that he lost a stupid game?

"You may speak, Anakin, " said Ferus."I believe you asked me out for a reason. "

Anakin stared at him blankly. He thought of many things at once, but seemed to think of nothing at all.A few seconds later, he stammered,"I…I lost a game, " he said, his face burning with shame. It was worse than his defeat by Ferus in front of Obi-wan.“It's all Darra's fault,her punishment was..”he raised his hand and pointed to his forehead,“…she wanted me to pull your hair, the blonde one.”

He wanted to slap himself after he said it.he cannot believe it , what did he say? There's got to be a better explanation. He can't even look at Ferus,maybe he's trying to figure out how to laugh at him,he should never have agreed to do such a stupid thing.He looked up a little and saw that Ferus was looking at him, which made him feel more ashamed.He didn't know what Ferus would think,because his request is really boring.

“Impressive,Anakin.”Sounds like Ferus is choosing his words carefully,“You could have focused on something else, like practicing lightsaber with us,or read a book…every single one of them is better than what you're doing now.”

Well, he knew this was gonna happen. Anakin thought. Because Ferus is such a bore,he probably just think about how to show off.When he has his head in the clouds , he felt that the distance between him and Ferus had been shortened. He was startled, Ferus lowered his head,he seemed so calm and didn't show the anger and sarcasm like Anakin had imagined.The younger apprentice was stunned,he opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

"I thought you might want to end your punishment sooner, "Ferus said calmly,“If you don't mind,I have to go back to my practice immediately,and I would really appreciate it if this is the last time.”

Anakin blushed. He has no idea how to cope with such a situation,he even thought he would rather face a sith alone than let him do this,but by the time he realized it, he was already doing it.In fact, he's always wondered why someone's hair comes in two colors.The tuft of hair in his hand seemed as soft and smooth as any other hair,it was shiny, as if it were a sign of nobility,he held it in his hand and rubbed it vigorously, looks like if he did that,then he can find out why it had such a distinctive color.

Ferus was silent for a moment, then he whispered,“Anakin,”sounds like he's putting up with something,“Don't you think you've been doing this a long time?”

Like an electric shock, Anakin withdrew his hand quickly, realizing that he had done another foolish thing.It's just a game,why did he do it so badly?His face turned red again,but before he could say anything, Ferus straightened up and went back into the room,all the apprentices looked at them with curiosity, but Anakin couldn't remain calm at all,he felt his face burn at the thought of what he had just done.

"You've done a great job, Anakin, "Tru said,he seemed intent on encouraging his friend,but it doesn't work.Anakin walked ahead, still felt he was so stupid. Darra quickly catching up with Tru and walking side by side.“You saw that, right?”She whispered, but excitedly,“I bet Ferus blushed!Force,It's Ferus!”

Tru took one look at her, not sure why she was so excited,but he still replied as a courtesy,"You can't say that,It's unfair,"he said,“Anakin blushed,too.”

**Author's Note:**

> nmd


End file.
